Pain
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Deathfic. He's dying and he has one final wish!


A small group of Sunagakure shinobi were in the middle of the desert, all of them forming a circle. One person layed in the middle of them, breathing heavily and losing life quickly. Every breath was costing him dearly. His sand gourd lay next to him covered with his own blood. He struggled to take in a breath and gulped heavily. He small bit of blood shot out of his mouth and he knew he didn't have much longer. Pain rushed throughout his body, it was like he was being nailed to a cross, no, much, much worse, he had lost a battle to a pathetic enemy, he was the fifth Kazekage for God's sake. He just couldn't accept that he was dying and that he was going to die like a pathetic loser, or that was at least what he called this kind of death. More pain shot through his heart and he couldn't take much more. His siblings were around him crying at their little brother's misfortune. Sabaku No Gaara reached into his cloak and pulled out a small envelope, but inside it was something that not even the gods themselves could understand. It was his heart going to his one true love. Kankuro kneeled down and looked his little brother in the eye. Gaara struggled to move, but reached over and held his brothers wrist. More blood shot out of his mouth and he knew he had about 30 seconds.

"Kankuro." Gaara said forcing his brother to give him his complete and undivided attention. "G-give this to H-Hinata. Please, as the last favor to you little brother." Kankuro reached out a shaking hand and took the piece of paper from his little brother. Gaara continued to look Kankuro in the eye, but switched to Temari when she kneeled down next to her brothers. Gaara used his free hand and gripped her hand. "Temari, thank you for showing me a reason to live." Gaara said as he took in his final breath. The young Kazekage fell limp and died in the middle of the desert. Surrounded by his favorite thing in the world. His friends, family, and, of course, sand. Kankuro took Gaara hand off of his wrist and began to wheep and over his dead brother's body. Temari began to cry harder than she previously was, she wasn't the kind of woman to cry, but seeing her brother's death, drew her to tears, beyond comprehension. Kankuro took at the envelope and tightened his hand on it. Two sand Jonin picked up Gaara's still body and one of them put their kage over their shoulder and would carry him all the way back to Suna, for the honor of carrying the dead was a prestigious honor in Suna. Kankuro put the envelope in his jacket and headed for Suna.

A week later, everyone in Suna was gathered in the cemetery. All of the female's mourning the death of their leader, especially Hinata Hyuga. No one would really accept the reality that Gaara was gone and that they would have to find another Kazekage, none of the previous Kazekage had ever bought Suna to the high ranking it was when Gaara was still alive. Suna prospered under Gaara's control, the people were happy instead of frightened. Gaara's casket was being lowered into the hole that would hold him for the rest of time. Hinata began to become unstable when she saw the beautiful wooden coffin disappear into the darkness. Everyone, including Baki and the most strong and emotionally powerful ninja were crying over the loss of such a great man, at the age of 22. It was a shame. When Hinata saw Gaara's body her heart broke into a million pieces. She never felt so broken, it was worse than being burning alive, because it was emotional pain and sometimes emotional pain never ceased. After the funeral was done and Gaara was completely covered with the sand that was always kept in his gourd, everyone disperced, except, Kankuro, Temari, and Hinata. Kankuro was feeling nervous, he was ordered to give Hinata the letter, but he felt like he shouldn't. Temari jabbed him and he slowly walked forward. Hinata turned with big, puffy eyes. Kankuro stretched out his hand with the letter in it. Hinata took the envelope and ripped it open and began to read.

Dear Hinata:

I know by the time you read this I will have passed on to the next life, but I want you to know that I love you and that I feel sorry that I couldn't properly be there for you like I should have. I thank you for staying with me all these years and your dedication to help with with my problems and also that you helped Suna prosper so much, not that anyone in the village knows about it. I hope that you forgive me for leaving in such a hurry without even a goodbye, but I had some business and look what it lead to, haha. I wish I would have spent more time with you while I was alive. I know I wasn't always there, but being the Kazekage, I have to do many things with other villages. I am also saying, I want you to show this part to the elders, that I want YOU to take my place as Kazekage. You may not have the experience in Suna as the previous kages did, but I am more than confident that you can do a much better job than I did. You were always the most wonderful woman I have even known and ever will know, I don't want you to spent the rest of your life as a single woman I want you to be happy. I love you and I know you would have wanted to same for me if you passed. I thank you for everything you have ever done for me and I wish you a happy life. See you in the next life, I'll be waiting, my angel, my only.

Gaara.

Hinata read through the letter several times, letting it sink in. She smiled and fresh tear slid down her cheeks. She turned toward Kankuro and hugged him tightly. Temari moved forward and Hinata hugged her also. Hinata smiling brightly as she did so. She couldn't believe that Gaara left her like that, but she was more than happy that he wanted to her to be the 6th Kazekage and wanted her to date again. She couldn't wait to see Gaara again, but she wasn't in any kind of hurry. She let go of Temari and the sibling took one last look at Gaara's grave before leaving. She smiled before saying.

"Gaara, I thank you for your letter. Also I had a suprise for you, but seeing as that happened I guess you won't be around to experience it, I am sorry. Gaara, I am pregnant, and, of course, it's yours. I love you too, my red haired dove, Goodbye, for now." Hinata left the cemetery. Going to the life that awaited her and her baby.


End file.
